Earth 35
Mythology Folk Tales Distant Lands In the far east, past the Great Expanse, it is said that their is a vast kingdom where humans are ruled by Hirudinea. It is said that in the far west, the Djin Emperor rules a vast kingdom. Geography Map of The Known Cehsilin World (Topography and Cities) = Green represents farmland or plains, Tan represents hills, Dark Green represents forest, Dark Brown represents mountains, Political Map of Known World, 975 Annum Imperium Major Geographic Regions and Features The Zhongjie Sea The Garthean Sea The Adem Sea (Ademzee) * The Sea on the Western Coast of the Orbia Major continent Benoric Bay The Occident * Location ** From an eastern imagined line stretching down from the Garthean Sea down to the bay of Pearls, to the coast of the Ademzee in the West. Medvia (The Xindìqū) * Location ** It stretches from the Jingfu peninsula in the south, to Gaurlince in the north Sarhadia * The borderlands of the Cehsilin world. * It includes Tuathnor in the North, Waeland in the midde, and parts of Gaurlince and the highlands of Austarkan in the south. Jingfu * Location The Deepwood * Location ** In the Middle of Coria. * In General ** A mysterious forest land at the heart of Coria. Only the bravest of merchants, the most intrepid knights errant, and the most desperate outcasts, make their way throught the forest of Deepwood. ** The dense trees cast the forest in perpetual twilight. Odd creatures and millenia old enchantments make travel dangerous for those not familiar with this land. * Waldfolk ** Over the years criminals, rebels, and other outcasts have found peace instead of fear in the forest. The oldest dwellers have formed a culture called the Waldfolk in a region of the forest around the Thornwall river. ** The Waldfolk live in distributed hamlets throughout the forest. These hamlets are usually built around shrines called Holy groves, and family grave sites called Gravegroves. Merchants from outside travel from hamlet to hamlet to get through the forest. *** Often, in times of war, refugees will flee into the Deepwood and join the hamlets of the Waldfolk. ** The Waldfolk even have a city called Blackwall. *** Blackwall is named for the Obsidian walls which surround it. *** The Forest King, the elected leader of the Waldfolk's loose confederacy resides hear. *** The Cardinal of Oak, the leader of the Waldfolk's heretical branch of Cehsilinism, resides in Blackwall. *** The Wizards of Pagewall university have a research post here in one of the abandoned, half ruined obsidian towers. *** It is famous in legends throughout the continent as a place of mysteries, where heroes visit on their way through great quests. ** The Waldfolk keep small grain gardens and large orchards which surround their hamlets. They herd a breed of deer which have been bred to stand on their hind legs to eat leaves from trees. * Caer Y Duwai ** The Wizards of the Universities speculated that the reason there are so many enchantments in the Deepwood is that this was the home of the gods in days of myth when the whole world was forest, free of farms and fields. They say the gods dwelt here in the Obsidian ruins, called Caer Y Duwai by the locals, which are on top of the tallest mountain at the center of the Deepwood. * The Tuatha de Herne ** The Deepwood is home to the Tuatha de Herne (also called Hernefolk), one of the inhuman civilizations of the world. They once lived in a might civilization spanning the central heartlands of Orbis Major, but since the decline of the gods they now live only in hidden cities. ** The Hernefolk are skilled smiths, they are the only ones who know the secret of the creation of White Iron (Aluminum). They forged the crown, arrows, and shield of the White Iron Emperor in ancient days. *** The legendary crafting of the Hernefolk is one of the primary reasons why merchants trek into the Deepwood despite the danger. Important Polities Asilu * This peninsula was once the heartland of the Nuzulun empire. Obodo * Obodo is the site of the holiest sites and relics of the Cehsilin faith. Reimin Tuathnor Corvia * The Veiunnic speaking region between Reimin and Jingfu. It is the old heartland of the Veiunnic Empire, comprising the central road systems and Aetheland Austarkan * Name ** When Sarvesh revolted against the Ogre dynasty of the Veiunnic Empire, he won several impressive military victories and became known as the "Starken of the Aas" (The Aas is the central river of the territory). His kingdom became known as Aasstarken, which eventually evolved into Austarkan. Blessed Tarnasian Empire * In General ** Lingua Franca: Donnerisch ** The longest river is the Weit River *** It flows from the mountains of Gharlahar, through Atravedia, Cinzahma, Kustland, and the Grand Canal Zone. *** It is connected to the ____ river which connects it to the Great Central Lakes. *** Four of the twelve Beacons are on the Weit River. **** Daarqsr, Pelark, Tarburesk, and Nistoren. ** The second most imporant river is the Valide river (Valide Nehima). *** It runs down from Saedvjony, through Ulke, and parts of Atravedia. ** The Valide and the Weit are connected by the Grand Imperial Canal. * Kingdom of Atravedia ** In General *** Homeland of elephants. *** Elephants live in large numbers in Central and Near Atravedia. **** They are used by merchant caravans and royal parades. ***** The King of Atravedia uses hulks to transport along rivers, and uses elephants to project power **** The historic Lords of Pelark, House Slagtand, were called the Elephant Kings. ***** To show submission to the Draaqsr royalty, the Elephant Lords (they don't call themselves kings openly anymore) sends an Elephant to Draaqsr every seven years. ****** House Slagtand also sells elphants to other houses including the royal house. **** The Grand Canal uses Elephants to move barges. ** Central Atravedia *** Centered around Kalber Lake. **** On an island in Kalber lake is the largest city, Draaqsr (sea castle). ***** When not the monarch of Atravedia, the lords of Draaqsr were called the Watercraft Kings. ** Near Atravedia *** Southern region, highest population. *** Largest City: Pelshire **** Bridge town (Pel arke is Bridge Tower in Atreyan) ** Outer Atravedia *** Eastern border region * Kingdom of the Stormhills * Kingdom of Saedvjony * Principality of Ulke * Principality of Kustland * Principality of The Shards * Principality of Cinzahma * Principality of Gharlahar ** Located in between Saedvjony and Atravedia, the Principality of _____ is fairly large, but it is the least populated principality ** Full of karst mountains and valleys that fill with mist. The misty valleys are filled with mighty redwood trees. *** The largest valley is called the "Larhabahar," sea of mist. **** Many of the people live on villages on top of mountain pillars, drawn by holy sites and by a particular set of plants that need mist to survive, but grow best in the sunlight on top of the pillars. ***** One such important plant is the Fogvine, which produces pale sweet berries called fog berries which area brewed into a strong wine. * Ducky of Birkestrom Important Cities Hamzaburj * Capital of Nuzulun * Within the imperial Walled district in Hamzaburj, a new language formed as generations of scribes and bureaucrats lived in the walled neighborhood. ** The bureaucratic Jadar district was the center of the Imperial bureaucracy for several centuries. It continued on under the kings, the Magocracy, and the Veiiunic empire. ** The new dialect encourages its speakers to be sometimes very precise, and sometimes very convoluted depending on the context. Veiiun * Prounounced Way-yun ** The 12 most important cities of the Tarnasian Empire are called the Twelve Beacons. The four most important are called the four Gems. * Tarburesk (First of the four gems) ** In General *** Primary langauge: Donnerisch *** Population: 150,000 ** Geography *** Tarburesk is situated on a lake connecting from one side to the Grand Imperial Canal, and the other side to the Weit river. **** Using the canal to connect the two largest rivers of the empire, Tarburesk is the empire's most important trade hub. **** The small lake forms a natural harbor. *** Tarburesk is on hilly ground. *** The fields around ** Capital of the Tarnasian empire ** Important sites *** Imperial Bazaar **** The greatest site of trade in the empire. **** Here fine carpets from Ulke and wood carvings from Cinzahma are sold next to elephant calfs and Saedvjony armor. **** Street vendors sell food from across the Empire, dumplings from the villages of Atravedia, honeyed sausages from the Stormhills, pashkent and feta from Ulke, candied oranges from Cinzahma, Tortut wine from Gharlahar, handsized bread bowls of chowder from Saedvjony, Fried fish from the Shards. *** Great Harbor **** Riverships from across the Tarnasian empire stop and mingle at the Great harbor. ***** Elephant barges sit next to the humble narrowboats of local fishermen. *** Vorsorge Palace **** Home to the family of the Blessed Emperor. *** Citadel of the Regant **** The Citadel of the Regant is evolving into the true palce of the empire. ***** The Azure Tower has been extended so it is now the tallest tower in the city. ***** The central buildings of the citadel are on ringed by an elevated walled garden. ****** Trees are grown into arches covering pathways into the citadel. ***** Their are small (but regal) guest houses for the emissaries of the nine sovereigns (except the emperor, since the Regant is considered his sovereign emmissary). **** The Azure Tower ***** At 240 ft it is the tallest building in Tarburesk (Second tallest in the empire) ****** The tower has two main sections. The old tower extends 180 ft. On top of that, the beacon tower was built another 60 ft. ***** The tower holds the Chamber of Nobles. ***** Emissaries of the nine soverigns meet with the Regant in the tower. ***** Connected to the Dome of the Thousand Scribes **** Dome of the Thousand Scribes ***** Named after the semi-mythical Thousand Scribes who left Reimin and served Starken. ***** 30m diameter ***** Tiered dome structure ***** The Central Dome presides over the grand imperial hall. ****** The dome chamber extends to the bottom floor. **** The three second tier semi-domes overlook the central room of the Vizirate of State, and the two sections of the Imperial archives. **** The five bottom semi-domes overlook the central rooms of hte five sectional Viziarates. ***** The great archway and viaduct (in the place of what was once the sixth semi-dome. connects the Dome of the Thousand Scribes to the Azure Tower. *** Cathedral of the Holy Crown **** Largest dome in the empire (45m diameter, 200 ft tall) *** Tarburesk Castle *** Royal Leauge Road **** The road from the Citadel of the Regant to Vorsorge Palace *** Regal Way **** The road is named for being the location of the keeps of the eight (non imperial) sovereigns and a few other important lords. *** Starken Circle *** Old Castle *** Free Garden *** Imperial Engineering Academy * Pelark (2nd of the four gems) - Atravedia ** Largest city of Atravedia * Draiphafen (3rd of the four gems) - Kustland ** (Drai-phar-hafen) ** Largest city of Kustland * Paskent (4th of the four gems) - Ulke * Achstane - Stormhills ''' ** Capital of the Stormhills. ** Home of the Imperial Administrative Academy, the Imperial Classical Academy, the Academy of Prose, and the magical University, Blitzturm. * '''Daarqsr - Atravedia ** Capital of Atravedia * Dikestad - Kustland * Akhisar - Ulke ** (Ak hisar) ** Capital of Ulke. * Rei Carlo - Cinzahma ''' * '''Ijzerhaven ** (ijzeren haven) ** Capital of Saedvjony History of Earth 35 When the humans arrived they formed what was later called the Old Empire. They made large towers of glass and ruled the world. Eventually they fought the monsters left behind by the old ones but their technology was unsustainable without the necessary infrastructure. The empire fell apart. Timeline History of Veiiunic Empire City of Veiiun * The city of Wěi Yan was established by the Kingdom of Reimin. It connected the urbanized coastal Reimin heartland (stretching from the Bay of Pòxiǎo down to the west side of Jing Fu) to trade routes through the river kingdoms and Tarnasia. * At the end of the first age of empires, and the beginning of the first heroic age, Wěi Yan was conquered by some of the nomadic tribes of Jing Fu. These Vagii conquered the city under the Duxmillitia Titus son of Otho. Titus united several tribes and led them on raids against Reimin. According to legend, while sacking Wěi Yan, his army of 50,000 men (probably 20,000) was besieged by the Reimin army of 500,000 (probably 200,000). Titus used the Great Market as a fortress for his defense, and successfully repelled the much larger army. * The First Veiiun Empire emerged in the second age of empires. The expanded until they controlled the entire Jing Fu peninusla. Next they spread into the central tribal lands and hills to the North, before conquering Reimin in a long war. ** The Empire went into serious decline after a famine. It lost control of Reimin, and became very decentralized. Second Empire * The Second Empire is usually considered the golden age of Veiiun. The Second Empire re-consolidated the territory of the first empire, before coming into contact with, and going to war, with Nuzulun. It can be divided into four phases. ** Re Consolidation: As told in the epic poem, The Tripugna, Emperor Lius I re-consolidated the old territories and repaired the Empire of Veiiun. ** Early Expansion: The Empire stretches past its boundaries. It expands into the western riverlands, and the borders of Aspaana. *** The Nuzulun Wars: 2-3 wars that would come to define the Empire. **** Nuzulun won the First War, humiliating Veiiun and imparting harsh terms. **** In the second war, Nuzulun almost won again, but a young General managed to strike at their homeland. Aesic Dynasty Age of the Aesic Dynastic: The Golden Age. The Empire expands northward and Westward, claiming Gaurlince and Cinzahma. * Each emperor in this time was given Laudonym based on a precious metal. * The first was Isaurus the Great, the White Iron Emperor. As a fairly young general he conquered Nuzulun. He returned home and established himself as the new Emperor on the throne of Jade and Silver. ** He was assassinated, but his adopted heir, Dudecimis, fought a civil war and made himself the Gold Emperor. ** Remaining emperors: Silver, Copper (Reconstructed Imperial Economy), Iron (Great Military Leader), Brass, and Lead (the one who messed it all up). Civil War * The Three Dynasties of Flame and Flood ** The period of the Three Dynasties began with the fire in Veiun at the end of the civil war, it ended with a peasant revolt in response to the flooding of the river Jhang, which was caused by shoddy civil engineering. ** List of dynasties *** Qiaonian Dynasty * Founding ** The Revolt of the Great Flood sent the empire into chaos. Peasants killed the emperor and his heir when they were travelling through the affected region. *** Half a dozen generals tried to establish a new dynasty, but none could hold the capital from revolting peasants. ** The Duke of Wanqiao's eldest son was campaigning in the West when the revolt occured. The son, _C_C_, consolidated the outer provinces and managed to unite them under the de facto rule of his father. When _C_C_returned to Wanqiao, he took over the Jhang riverlands and his father's engineers managed to finally stop the flooding. *** By appeasing most peasants (many of whom joined his army) and massacring the remaining rebels, _C_C_ was able to stabilize his Father's territory. *** His father used diplomacy to get the general in Aaspanna to join him. *** When _C_C_'s father died, _C_C_ ruled as the Duke of Wanqiao for a year, before marching on the capital and offically declaring himself emperor. * When the Qiaonian Dynasty took power the capital was temporarily moved to Wanqiao. The second Qiaonian emperor moved the capital back to Veiun when he was elderly. He was quite sickly, and many say the move killed him. However, the move was permanent, and Veiun resumed its status as capital for the rest of the Qiaonian Dynasty * T ** Decline *** End of the Qiaonian Dynasty * The Third Empire emerged after decades of civil war. A young general conquered Atravedia in the west, and used the newfound wealth and prestige to crown himself. ** The Third Empire resuscitated trade routes and brought prosperity back. However, the empire never regained the stability of the Aesic or Qiaonian dynasties *** After 120 years, the Empire was ridiculously unstable. ** Reign of the Oger King *** A disgraced royal named Jinian Unguis, rased a mercentary army of Ogres. *** His Ogre Army served the Empire as mercenaries, destroying revolts in the West and the North. *** Eventually Jinian Unguis's connections managed to use his recent victories to justify elevating him to a position of power. From there Unguis pulled off a coup and declared himself Emperor. *** Unguis tried to distance himself from his Ogre Armies (which were partially payed in human meat BTW), but a revolt and assassination attempt made him paranoid. *** Unguis reduced the size of the imperial army, relying more on his Ogre Legion which he enlarged with more and more expats from the Ogre wastes. **** In time Unguis became known as the Ogre King. His reign was known for brutality, he did not tolerate descent at any level. He constantly overlooked abuses by the Ogre Legions **** He ruled for 30 years before being overthrown by Aerton's rebellion. ** Dissolution History of Nuzulun (نزول) Introduction * Because so many states claim descent from the mighty Veiiun, the Empire of Nuzulun is often underplayed as merely Veiiun's rival. In truth, the Empire of Nuzulun was more than 600 years old when it was finally conquered by the comparatively young Veiiunic empire, and Nuzulun had a considerable impact on history. * The geography around Nuzulun favors naval power. The Nuzulun region is in the north of the Peninsula. The capital, Hamzaburj, sits on the edge of the Asilu Peninsula (تصل). The rivers Maesim (معصم) and Saeid (ساعد) make the peninsula fairly easily to unify. While the peninusla is very hot the ocean keeps it from entirely overheating and the rivers make the land fertile enough to support large urban populations. All these factors make the controller of the Asilu peninsula very powerful, but the considerable mountain range to the south, and the unappealing nature of the steppeland beyond the Eiqab (عقاب) mountains push the Nuzulun's natural paths of expansion to the bay of Obodo and across the sea to Aspataal. * The first Nuzulun state, called the Hamzaburj Empire, emerged as a naval rival to Khenzael around 1100 BI. The city state kept most of its records on reed paper, much of which rotted or burned during the second heroic age. It is believed to have been a fairly small and conventional bronze age empire, conquering many islands of the middle sea and pillaging Khenzael after several wars. Start of the Second Empire * The second Nuzulun Empire was much more interesting. Before it became an empire, the Nuzulun Sultanate developed a strong navy in response to seaborn raids from Tuphānu (తుఫాను). Using their navy they were able to conquer Tuphānu and many other small islands in the Middle Sea, creating an early trade network. This trade network gave them significant wealth when the kingdoms of Aspataal and Khenzael re-surged. * Over the next ~50 years the military of Nuzulun became quite strong as they hired themselves out as mercenaries in the conflict between Aspataal and Khenzael. When Aspataal finally conquered Khenzael in 507 BI the Army of Nuzulun was made very wealthy by the sack of the capital city, but now had nothing to do. In 503, the young Sultan Saif II, used his army to conquer the kingdom of Obodo, crowning himself Eazim-Sultan. * Several factions developed over Saif's reign. Saif reformed the imperial bureaucracy in order to minister the new territories. In order to improve communication, he hired low level magicians (who had previously worked in the temples) to communicate across distances. This necessitated the creation of schools to teach magic, the progenitors of the Imperial Magical Universities. Aspana Wars * Over the next 150 years the empire continued to expand. They ran into trouble however when they came into conflict with Aspataal. The two empires clashed in a series of wars. First in 450 BI when Aspataal won the first Aspana war, and ending in 360 BI when Nuzulun finally conqured the region in the fourth Aspana war under the Eazim-Sultan Zayd III. * The first Aspana war, lasting from 447 to 440 BI, was a major embarassment to Nuzulun. Aspataal ended up in control of several islands which had been controlled by Nuzulun for centuries. The second war (411-405) was worse. By the end, the great army of Aspataal threatened the shories of Asilu itself, and invasion was narrowly avoided when the Nuzulun navy destroyed Aspataal's fleet. Things turned around during the third war (381-376) when wizards from the three Imperial Universities were used to great effect for communication, spying, and occasionally combat. Famously, a group of Wizards managed to summon a rainstorm which muddied the valleys the Aspataali army was marching through, making them vulnerable to encirclement by the Nuzuluns. Another Wizard famously predicted a coming eclipse and used it to demoralize the Aspataali army. The prestige that the Imperial Universities received, earned them a spot on the Imperial council. This prestige only increased during the fourth war, when each university sent a battle-cabal to assist emperor Zayd in the final victory. This was the start of the Great Peace. The Rise of the Thaumarchy * Ever since the beginning of the empire, the bureaucracy had become more and more autonomous. ** Certification for the middle and upper echelons of the bureaucracy came from three sources, the military, the temples, and the universities. *** After the second civil war, a law was passed saying that certain important mid-tier bureaucratic positions had to be magic users for purposes of communication. This was the first step in the gradual tilt in power toward the universities. * As the Emperors were associated more and more with the army, their significance declined as the Army's influence declined. The last great emperor was Zayd III. Zayd III is famous for finally conquering Aspataal, but crucially he relied not only on the Nuzulun military, but also a blockade by the navy, and the Wizards of the Nuzuli Universities. * Zayd III ruled for 25 more years after the fourth Aspana war. After an admiral attempted a coup against him Zayd became paranoid against the navy and increasingly allied himself with the temples and the universities. Zayd downsized the Imperial Navy and divided the unneeded ships into Imperially Chartered trading companies, which he gifted to loyal friends, including the universities. After this the navy was still a powerful forced in Nuzuli politics, but the Universities and Temples became more and more powerful. * After Zayd III died without heirs, his nephew became Sultan, but died soon after, leaving only a child to inherit the throne. The emperors became figureheads, and the beuracraucy became the primary instrument of power. * Over the next several decades, the military became more and more marginalized, while the universities and temples struggled for power. Ultimately, because magic was so useful and profitable during peace time, the Universities came to dominated Nuzulun. * The empire's population grew (necessitating a bigger beuracraucy), its people urbanized, and literacy rates increased dramatically. As a result, the middle tiers of bureaucracy became so competitive, that only magic users had a chance to qualify. Furthermore, the top tiers of the bureaucracy became so competitive, that only graduated from the highest Universities could qualify. ** This is where things took a turn for the worse. Sense there were more and more qualified potential students, the great Universities began prioritizing those with family connections. Over time, these universities evolved into de facto noble houses. By circa 100 BI, family legacy had become more important than academic rigor (with the exception of magic, which became prioritized over all else). Less qualified candidates graduated from the top universities, and thus the leaders of the government were less qualified. Many historians argue this is why Nuzulun resumed expansionism and ended the Great Peace. History of Tarkland The region now known as Tarnasia was said to first be united by the First Oger Empire. Stories claim that the Ogers ruled from the Dampland to the Stormhills, though many scholars doubt this claim. It is more likely that the First Oger ruled a much smaller empire but maintained military hegemony and forced the other petty fiefdoms to pay them tribute. Time of the Many Princes - First Age of Heroes (after the first Ugerfall) After the fall of the first Oger empire the period known as the Time of the Princes began. At this time there was no sense of shared identity between the various peoples of Tarnasia. There existed 5 distinct linguistic groups, the Damplanders, the Dröhnen speaking people of the Stormhills, the Lisan speaking people of Ulke, the Helden speaking people of the Shard Isles, and the Idioma speaking people of the Bravelands and the coast lands. At the end of the First Oger Empire, none of these peoples were united. Trade brought some wealth, and eventually some stability to Tarnasia. For the most part, trade was on a small scale between neighboring fiefdoms. However, tin in the mountains of the Stormhills was shipped all the way to Khenzanel, Sarukh, and Veiiun. Gold was also mined and shipped from the Shards. Eventually, the rise of Veiiun also led to trade from the Damplands to Veiiunic Flusfeld, through both overland trade routes and through the Bravelands. This income would lead to the Bravelands being united under King Iago Sa-Ramos who founded the Kingdom of Valentia, this was the first united state of Tarnasia. Increased trade also lead to increased Heldenic raiding at key trade routes. Helden had experienced a population boom when potatoes and barley from the East were introduced to the Islands during trade. As a result, many independent Heldenic Principalities formed on the mainland. Major Heldenic colonies included the Vjons who migrated northward and conquered and Heldenized the Dröhnen speaking people of the northern Baylands. A series of smaller colonies were formed in the coastal Marolands, leading to a culture that mixed Heldenic and Idiomac elements. Another, called the Sae, colonized the borderlands between Ulke and the Stormhills Penninsula. However, when King Tahir Solak the one handed united Ulke, and Duke Hans Friedan conquered the Peninsular lowlands and crowned himself king of the Stormhills, the two kingdoms pushed the Saes out until they conquered the northern Baylands during their migration and founded the Kingdom of Saedvjony. The Damplands were divided into several noble fiefs. The third Oger Empire conquered Valentia and the the Damplands and began raiding the surrounding regions. They ruled for 40 years. The Oger Machtarchy was the governing legislature of the third Empire. It consisted of 48 members elected by the citizens of the 24 families, ruled over by the Polemarch. For the first 30 years of Oger control the Machtarchy was actually a reasonable government. They knew they couldn't maintain control if they totally alienated the human nobility so they let the nobility stay but created a human bureaucracy that was meritocratic instead of being based on noble ties and used that to slowly erode the human nobility. This worked for the most part but cleverer noblemen realized what was happening and made sure their children were active in both the military and the bureaucracy so they could maintain power and bide their time. The time for rebellion came in the 31st year of Ogre Rule when a charismatic but disastrous ruler named Oggha took power. Previously Ogers had been allowed to collect and eat the bodies of rebels and condemned criminals but Oggha changed it so that burial became illegal and all dead humans were eaten by Ogers. This led to the twelve rebellions which were mostly suppressed but capitalized on during the campaigns of Starken. Rise and Reign of Starken (Second Age of Empires) Starken van Abendreich, (born Gunter der Kriegshund van Turmburg) was the third son of King Rudolph Kriegshund van Hochstein. Rudolph had reunited the Stormhills after a civil war. He favored his eldest son and top general Seighard (der Kriegshund van Korntal). Seighard and Starken both served as officers in the Kriegshund's surprisingly meritocratic military. Successor Kingdom Starken's empire had contracted to a shadow of its former might. It still controlled parts of Ulke and the coast. Despite its limited power, the old empire was rather prosperous, and it experience and intellectual boom with great poets and early engineers. They filled the old Imperial Academy with books imported from Veiiun and Nuzulun. Yeşilkaya Kingdom Yeşilkaya dynasty conquered the Stormhill peninsula and the west half of Atravedia. Their big innovation was combining the Stormhills bureaucracy with their own large military. They co-opted Donnerisch bureaucrauts. They patronized the old Stormhills imperial academies, and Donnerisch became the langauge of the bureacraucy. The Grand Canal The Yeşilkaya Kingdom's biggest endeavour was creating the grand canal. The process was spearheaded by Nur II, the lion empress. The canal began during the 10th year of her 38 year rule. It was interrupted during her son's less impressive reign, but the reigns of her nephew and grand daughter were enough to finish it. The canal changed the landscape of Tarnasia significantly. Most of the empires engineers were either from the Stormhills or had been educated in the Stormhills. As a reult, over several generaitons the Canallands was settled by Donnerisch speakers, primarily engineers, architechts, bureaucrauts and skilled workers. The Canallands was at a confluence of many language areas, Donnerishc became the common langauge. Overtime, the local people began speaking Donnerisch as their priamry language. The canal had was incredible boon to trade and politics across the kingdom. Reasources could be exchanged easily between the two major river systems, which eas especially important for the north river system because the south river system had better ports to access the west sea. Politcally, it let House Yeşilkaya consolidate the kingdom because they could move their military to repress uprisings more easily, and by controlling trade routes they provided economic incentives to loyal followers. Relationship with Veiiun Initially they had an alternatingly hostile and friendly relationship with the late Veiiunic empire. When the empire contracted they took advantage of the power vacuum and took control of south east Atravedia. When the Ogre king rose he fought a bloody war to take it back. The Warring Princes Period North and South Tarnaisa Northern Empires * In General ** Religion: primarily Prawos worshippers. ** Ebanti and Lila pantheons * Kupferbär - (~30 years) ** A Donnerisch Duke grew rich through a copper mine. He used the proceeds to fund a larger professional army which he used to consolidate the coast and improve his copper selling trade networks. His son used the riches to conquer the Storm Hill peninsula, and his grandson used the army conquer Ulke. * Üçnehir - (~130 years) ** The land of the three rivers. Üçnehir province unified Ulke and managed to conquer the Storm Hills peninsula and Gharlahar. This was the first time Gharlahar was part of Tarnasia. * Pawdzhbaad - (~30 years) ** This Gharlahar kingdom expanded into the plains of Ulke. * Vuur (~50 years (before expanding conquest into rest of Tarnasia)) ** The Saedvjony peninsula grew stronger and began raiding its neighbors. The Vuur family managed to establish a powerful state in North Tarnasia. Southern Empire * In General ** Politics: More fractured than north. Unified later. ** Relgion: Primarily Cehsiln * Greater Atravedia (90 years) ** Drassqr consolidated Ataravedia lake land and used this position to conquer Pelark and control whole river region. * Shards Coastal Empire (40 years) ** Shards invasion force assisted one Kustish king in toppling another, but took control after taking part in the secession crisis. Came to control Kustland and Canallands. * Cinzahma (50 years) ** Expanded into Blackhills, Kustland, and periphery of riverland. Even beseiged Pelark itself. Weakended Drassqr's control of Atravedia. * Rivirine Empire (20 years) ** Pelark took control of Atravedia away from Draaqsr. ** Beat back Cinzahma from the south and Shards from the west. ** Consolidated control of Atravedia, Canallands, Kustland. *** Lost north Atravedia to Gharlahar at toward the end of the Southern Tarnasian Empires. Vuur Dynasty - The Vuur Empire (~100 years) The Vuur Dynasty conquered Northern Tarnasia. Vuur generals got rich by capturing slaves from battle, this created an incentive for more conquest. While the conquering generals were effective, House Vuur recognized they were a threat. Over his 30 year reign, Vander, the second ruler, successfully transitioned the military from ambitious warlords to companies of slave soldiers called Geketend. Kohlid Dynasty - The Tarnasian Empire 517 - 589 Rise of the Cabbage King, and Fall of Vuur For 70 years, the Vuur ruled Tarnasia with the Geketend slave soldiers. They ruled over a religously and linguistically diverse empire, but did not really represent them. There were small rebellions pretty much constantly, but the Vuur emperors managed to keep the empire under control, with their large professional slave armies. The slave soldiers were mostly treated well, but they more closely represented the local population than the Seadvjon elite. Conquering Atravedia exposed more subjects of the empire to Cehsilinism, which especially appealed to slaves with its anti-slavery message. As Cehsilinism grew in power, several Cardinals, Shepardsn, and Dervishes led rebellions against House Vuur. Emperor Gerd ordered his Geketend to massacre a rebels on the ___ brige which successfully indimidated other rebels. After Gerd died, his successor Moze was much less effective. After Moze burned a church but then lost a battle with reblels, many nobles and Cehsilin slave-bureaucrauts deserted him. He was assassinated as part of a conspiracy led by one of the seargents of his personal Geketend, Hans Kohlid. Hans was a third generation Donnerisch slave. He was born as a cabbage farming in the Stormhills Peninsula. He and several friends and siblings were drafted to a Geketend during an early rebellion. He converted to Cehsilinism around this time. He was a good soldier for 15 years, but after Moze's disaster, he joined a conspiracy with other Geketend seargents, captains, and even one commander. The conspiracy killed all the enemy officers and Hans himself killed the emperor and captured his brother. Hans gave the captive to the leader of the conspiracy, who used him as a bargaining chip to get the other Geketend on his side. Mahni, the Atravedian leader of the conspiracy, took over the remnants of the Vuur's empire and gave pieces to his loyal followers. After several more years of fighting, he gave Hans the fief of the upper stormhills, and the nickname Cabbage King. Civil War (10 years) Mahni was assasinated by his Cehsilin second in command, for continuously delaying the abolition of slavery. He was replaced by the paranoid Tolga, who fought many of the tributary kingdoms given out by Mahni. Many rebellions emerged, primarily with Cehsilin and Jinsil leaders. Tolga was able to put down most rebelions because he controlled the bulk of the ex-Geketend. Tolga's main focus was the Cehsliln kings of North Atravedia and the Bayland, and the Jinsilin king of Pelark, but he also sent an army to invade Hans' kingdom. Has was forced to retreat to the mountains, but he fought successfully and eventually defeated the invaders. Around this time Tolga managed to kill the Lords of North Atravedia and Bayland. He still had to deal with the king of Pelark and a new ULKEPAGAN rebel king in Ulke. Hans was left as the largest Cehsilin lord in a chaoitic empire with a Cehsilin plurality. While previously he had no interest in ruling beyond the Stormhills, Tolga's incasion convinced him that he needed to rule. His innovation was casting himself as a holy Cehsilin King, ruling on behalf of God. This let him convince the numerous small rebellions and renegade Geketends around the crumbling empire to join him. After three more years of fighting, he defeated Tolga's army in a decisive battle at ___ river. In this battle Tolga was killed by a stray arrow when fleeing, and Hans captured Tolga's most powerful followers. Immediately afterward most of the remaining Geketend companies swore allegiance to Hans. Cabbage King's Imperial Consolidation 517-522 Hans won the support of both Eriditas Pontiffs and several Wayseeker bishops and schools. He used this as propoganda to prevent rebellion, and in turn patronized Cehsilinism of both forms in the empire. Hans was converted by Eriditas preacher, and most historians agree that his views were more in line with Eriditas theology, but at the time the sectarian distinction was less important, so he tolerated and patronized both sects. Eventually the Pontif of the Occident crowned him the Holy Emperor of the western lands. His Cehsilin legitimacy was increased when he outlawed slavery throughout the empire. The sudden nature of the change cause some short term economic problems, but it did finally end slavery in the Tarnasian empire. Holy Emperor Hans Kohlid shifted the empires military away from the Geketend and more toward temporary large low class armies mobolized by religion. Non-Cehsilin Geketend companies were demobolized, though rewarded genouroulsy with agricultural estates and dominions in the case of the most powerful Geketend generals who became dominion princes. This reduced the size of the Geketend, so rebel Geketends could be dealt with more easily. When serious rebelions were threatened, Emperor Hans would use his religous legitimacy to raise large, mostly untrained armies to overwhelm the small professional-army rebels. Hans managed to form a strong empire, but he had to deal with constant small rebellions. He became very sick after an infection from a wound on campaign and retired for a year before dying. Hans was succeeded by his son Wendel who ruled for 8 years and finished the refroms that Hans started. When Wendel died he was replaced by his brother, Gerhard, who only lived for 2 years before being replaced by his daughter Liesel. Liesel ruled for 6 years before she died and was replaced by, Elmar the short, the grandson of Hans. Elmar married Anna, the daughter of a Donnerisch bureaucrat. By the reign of Elmar, the imeprial administration had been divided into dominions, ruled by enfeoffed allies who enforced their own law but collected some taxes for the throne, and commandaries ruled by commanders loyal to the Imperial throne. The commandaries were organized into lose units called Tributarchies for tax purposes. Empress Anna I - Anna the Canny 538-560 Anna Kohlid was the first Holy Sovereign who was not a direct descendant of Hans Kohlid. She ruled well for 18 years. She managed to reorganize imperial enfeoffment reducing corruption and distributing power away from autonmous or disloyal warlords. Her first step was reorganizing the Tributarchies into provinces led by civilian administrators instead of generals. After a two year difficult transition the new system proved more efficent and increased the throne's revenue considerably. Anna invested the new revenue into a far bigger project, restructuring the autonmous dominions. The first step (1) was to use the new tax funds from the province system to build a small but efficent professional army that had duties beyond garissoning the throne's holdings. (2) Anna knew about one autonomous dominion ruled by a new young lord who was threatening rebellion; she waited until the young lord officially rebeled, and used her new professional expeditionary force to invade the young lord's territory. After initial military victories the imperial army faced defeat at a series of seiges. Anna found that her expeditionary force was better in combat than her enemies, but too small to completely beat them. Anna offered control (3) over part of the rebel's territory to a neighboring warlord. After the conflicy Anna mader good on her promise, but first (4) divided the territory into commandaries, which the lord ruled but in a more decentralized manner. Anna developed these actions into a methodical approach which she repated for other autonomous domains. She simultaneously rewarded loyal dominion princes with new territory, and made the surviving dominions less centralized. dominion princes were forbidden from changing the borders of theWhen the empeonew commandaries without permisison from the throne. Some commanders were gived the title of "g''raf" as a reward from the throne; dominion princes were theoretically in charge of ''graf commanders, but could only remove them with the permisison of the throne. These changes gave more power to the imperial throne. By the end of the Kohlid dynasty, the dominion princes ruled decentralized territory with considerable influnce from hans II. Emperor Elmar II - Elmar the Great 560-573 Made empire more cosmopolitan. Conquered Cinzahma. Elmar's daughter, Lilli, died without an heir six years into her reign. Her sister, Klara, ruled for a year before abdicating for her son Hrodolf I. Hrodolf I ruled for nine years. While he was well regarded as a leader, his personal life led to an unfourtunate secession crisis. He had four children with three wives. When he remarried he sent his eldest son, Elmar the tall, out of the capital to work in the Imperial military. He choose, Hrodolf the short, his second son (who he had with his second and favorite wife) as his heir. He had a third child, his daughter Klara II, a fourth child, his son Gerd, and a fifth, Hans the Young, who was only three years old when Hrodolf I died. When the emperor died Elmar the tall rebelled against Hrodolf the Short. Hrodolf became paranoid and had Gerd and Hans the Young killed. Their fighting was intense and brutal. Cinzahma, and smaller fringe territories escaped the empire. The Pontiff of the West angrily revoked both their rights' to the crown. In response, a prominant provincial leader from Ulke, Erhan Demiraç, raised his own army and managed to defeat Elmar after Elmar killed Hrodolf the short. Living in the Tarnasian Empire Demiraç Dynasty - The Tarnasian Empire 594 - ''' '''Emperor Erhan 594 - 608 After winning the civil war, Erhan married Klara II, and convinced the pontiff to make him the new emperor. Defended against attack from Saedvjony. Stalemate in conflict with the Shards. Moved capital to the coastal city of Akhisar which was the location of the Pontiff of the west. Erhan gave his viziers new powers over provincial leaders in order to collect taxes for Erhan's naval war with the Shards. Emperor Taylan the Great 609 - 633 Erhan and Klara's son. Taylan reorganized the empire's adminstration into a form which would continue (with minor changes) to the present day. Under the new system, commandaries were broken up into protectorates each led by a captain responsible for the protectorate's defense and rule of law. The protectorates were reorganized into civilian led prefectures which replaced the commandary system. This new model required the Throne to micromanage assigning protectorates within old commandaries. It necessittated another explosion in the Bureaucraucy, again recruiting primarily from Donnerisch acadamies. Taylan gave estates to prestigous retiring adminstrators. Adminstrators who did an especially good job were allwoed to Two Imperial censuses were conducted under Taylan's rule. Another was conducted by his daughter Hande, but after her another emire wide census didn;t occur for another century. Empress Hande 633 - 641 Emperor Yusuf 641 - 646 After Hande's death, a major naval battle loss allowed raiders from the Shards to resume raiding. Empress Hande imported thousands of mercenaries to defend the coast. Empress Ipek 646-655 After Shard reavers burned down Akhishar, the Imperial throne moved temporarily to the largest regional capital of Taruburesk, and the seat of the Pontificate moved to Draiphafen where the Cardinal of the Kustlandshad been. Emperor Ilkin 656 - 664 First empeor to grant the title of "Grand Vizier." He granted the title to Luc Hild. Luc was a half-Kustish half-Donnerisch Wizard who had studied at Stormlamp. Luc had been an advisor to several Prefcts and Landhalters, eventually leading his own prefecture and becoming Vizier of Commerce in north Kustland and than Vizier of Commerce in the empire as a whole. As Grand Vizier Luc had greater power than anyone except the Emperor. He immediately began reforming the local militaries. He borrowed a system that he had found out about from the mercenaries Ipek hired. The problem was that the Empire only had small standing armies on the Protectorate level. To solve this Luc empowered Mandate Commissioners and Captains to grant Estates to successful military officers in exchange for miltiary service as knights. This created the knightly class. During this time Emperor Yusuf II 664-669 Ilkin's Brother Emperor Hande II 670-672 Emperor Yusuf III 672-692 Ilkin's Son, tutored by Luc from an early age. His reign is often seen as the Dynasty's golden age. Empress Ayfer 692-704 Yusuf III's daughter. Zahir Rule - Zahir Dynasty - The Tarnasian Empire Moved capital to Pelark. Made major cities their own prefectures to balance out power after moving capital. Aquired Gharlahar through a diplomatic marriage alliance. Echthied Tutelage - Zahir Dynasty '- The Tarnasian Empire' Ectheid Tutors: Saedvjon heretics Parts of the empire start to devolve and break away. Ulke becomes de facto independant. Kustland, Cinzahma, and Shards rebel. Rise of Kuvvetli The most powerful pronvincial leader in Ulke marries one of the other four leaders and starts an alliance with a third before conqering the foruth. Together the provincial leaders declare a new royal dynasty in Ulke, the Kuvvetli lineage. Death of Royal Family A sample of the Holy Emperor's blood is acquired by a failed assassin. The assassin gives the blood to a Wizard in the court of Kustland. The wizard uses the blood to kill the Emperor and his family. The Rudzahir (river Zahir) branch of the royal family starts an independant court in the Atravedian Basin. Onweer Reganate - Rudzahir Dynasty '- The Tarnasian Empire' Rise of Rudzahir A northern warlord named Bente Onweer allies with the Rudzahir court in the south to defeat Ulke and the remaining Echtheids. Controlled Atravedia, Cinzahma, and most of Ulke, but Kustland, the Shards,the Canallands, the southern Stormhills and western Ulke are controlled by the Kustish Sonnelicht dynasty which also claimed descent from a more distant branch of the old Zahir Dynasty. Lowe Reganate - Rudzahir-Sonnelicht Dynasty '- The Tarnasian Empire' Otto Lowe conquered Saedvjony and beseiged the capital of Gharlahar before negotiating for an alliance. He used these Otto Lowe overthrew the Onweer and became the new Regants on behalf the the Rudzahir family. Otto's son reunited the Western and Eastern Courts of the empire by securing a marriage alliance between the Rudzahir and Sonnelicht Dynasties. History of Aethland Noble Houses: Chancelhill, Crowmall, Basileate Present Culture Names Naming Conventions by Region List of Names * Salmazar * Sozomen * Zosimus * Jordanes * Procopius Currency Tarnasian Coinage * In General ** Kingdoms retain the right to print their own competing currency. * Imperial Coins ** In General *** On the rim of the crest side of the coin is "Hear world, there is one god, Aileh is Almighty alone. Aileh's prophet Cehsil revealed the truth, that there is no one equal to Aileh." **** The picture is of the Blessed Emperor with their name and the title (Envoy of Aileh) *** The rim of the sigil side of the coins is marked with the year, province and city they were minted in. When the currency became debased during the weakaning of the empire (especially Vlaager tutelage) the name of the overseer of the mint was added to the coins to increase accountability. *** With the rise of the Lowe regants, many coins now have the face of the Regant on the opposite side of the coin, or show the Regant with the Emperor, often the emperor has a religous symbol and the Regant has a Sceptre. ** Gold Kurus/Qirsh/Gersh/Garas/Groschen ** Silver Thaler ** (Equivalent of Florin, name after important city) ** Regional Differences *** The value of the Imperial currency became extremely unstable from place to place during Vlaager tutelage. *** Reliable Mints **** Some cities still have reliable mints. Coins from these mints are the only ones universally accepted throughout the empire. **** Paskent, Pelark, * Gulder (Stormhill Coins) * Daric (Atravedia Coins) * Stater (Saedvjony Coins) Crowwall Coinage (Aethic Currency) * Iron Hlaf - 1/12M - Worth roughly a small loaf of bread (on a year with a good harvest). Most recently introduced coin. * Copper Dawn - 1M - The base of the currency system, equivalent to Twelve Hlaf. It is considered the standard living wage for a slightly skilled freeman laborer. ** Ha'Dawn- 1/2M - Half a Morrow. The traditional payment for wandering karlman (peasant) farmhands was a Ha'Morrow and a Hlaf. The Ha'Morrow would serve as the (admittedly low) wage for the farmhand, and the Hlaf would serve as payment for the karlman's Liege. * Silver Mantle - 12M - * Gold Shield - 144M - Primarily used by businesses and nobility. Class/Caste Structure Social Hierarchy of the Greater Tarnasia Social hierarchies differ greatly from state to state, or even region to region. To provide a general idea, the system recognized by the imperial crown of the Blessed Tarnasian Empire. This is the system that is used as a standard to compare between the different domains of the Empire. Each domain is a bit different from the standard; the one that is the closest is the Dampland. The aristocracy in particular has evolved over the years. Initially they were appointed for skill in scholarship or warfare, but over time government positions became inherited. Their are a few ways you can divide up the classes of Tarnasia. They can be divided into Nobility, Freemen, and Bonded Peasants. Cuisine Tea Red Tea * Grown in Obodo, and the Serud basin of Atravedia * Popular across Obodo and in the richer parts of Tarnasia. It is highly prized in Aetheland. Green Tea * Grown in southern Jingfu. Atravedia Kalber Lake Cuisine Weit River Cuisine * The Weit river is known for dumplings of many varieties. Ulke * The most common condiment is paskent sauce (named after the town which claims to have invented it). It is made from sauteed garlic and onions, spiced with salt, chilli powder, and parsely, and then mixed with crushed tomatoes which simmer into the sauce is thick and rusty brown. * A common street food dish is köznohut (chickpea embers). Boiled chickpeas are served in a paskent sauce. In some regions the chickpeas are crushed and mixed with the paskent; in other regions köznohut is served with whole chickpeas. The Shards & Baylands * Residents of those regions eat lots of fish, crustaceans, and other seafood. Roasted seaweed is a common cheap staple. One popular dish is called the Dockman's Pasty, a scrumptious morsel consisting of cheese (and sometimes cheap meat) wrapped in roasted seaweed. Dress and Fasion Lawsonia Patterns * In the Imperial Court, patterns of temporary dye are applied to skin for celbrations and religous festivals. This practice originated in the eastern edge of the Weit river where the plant based dye was bought from Anemi tribes and then syncretized with Cehsilin religous traditions. ** The Anemi sage-lords mark themselves with "third eyes" on their foreheads ** It began in the riverland with sprial patterns of quotes from religous scripture displayed to show joy or piety. *** Now ladies of the court are marked with floral patterns, and special patterns are applied to the faces of valourous soldiers. *** For weddings and important formal celebrations, small, but intricate, tatoos are applied to the forehead. ** When Emperors are coronated (or if powerful regants are appointed) their hands are marked with patterns to invoke the sigils of the royal house and the empire, their arms are marked in spiraling scripture quotes and prayers for good destiny. In a borrowing from Anemi tradition, the Emperor's forehead is marked with with a "third eye" representing the wisdom and power of those who hold imperial office. Religon Distribution * Medvia ** Reimin ** Jingfu * The WIld Expanse * The Occident Subcontinent ** The Thronelands (Grand Imperial Canal, Tarburesk, Garrison Cities) *** Primary RC: Eriditas (45%) *** Tolerated RCs: Wayseekers (35%), Otu (10%), Jinsilism (8%), Okuzo (>1%) *** Outcast RCs: Namasar (>1%), Edanti Pantheon (1%), *** Notes: Despite obstensibly being the center of religous orthodoxy in the Empire, the urban centers of the Thronelands are remarkably religously cosmopolitan ** Atravedia *** Primary RC: Eriditas (75%) *** Tolerated RCs: *** Outcast RCs: ** Saedvjony *** Primary RC: Wayseeker (50%) *** Tolerated RCs: Eriditas (40%) *** Outcast RCs: ** The Stormhills *** Primary RC: Eriditas (70%) ** Ulke *** Primary RC: Eriditas (60%) *** Tolerated RCs: Wayseeker (30%), Jinsil (4%) ** Kustland *** Tolerated RCs: Jinsil (6%), The Mysteries *** Notes: Kustland is one of the few places in the empire where almost all the Mysteries are pretty much completely tolerated. Despite this, the principality does discriminate against Wayseekers though it depends on the prince. ** The Shards ** Cinzahma *** Primary RC: Eriditas (65%) *** Tolerated RCs: Otu (25%) *** Outcast RCs: *** Notes: While the majority of the country is Eriditas, a dispropotionate number of merchants and nobles are Otu, having evolved from southern mercenaries. ** Gharlahar *** Primary RC: *** Tolerated RCs: Jinsil (25%) *** Outcast RCs: *** Notes: * The North ** Aetheland ** Tuathnor ** Gaurlince * The South ** Obodo *** Primary RC: n/a *** Tolerated RCs: Eriditas (50%), Otu (40%) *** Outcast RCs: Cehsilism Doctrine The doctrine of Cehilism can be summarized by the Credi, the Avowals. The most important is the Credi Awal, ''the foremost Avowal: "Hear world, there is one god, Aileh is Almighty alone. Aileh's prophet Cehsil revealed the truth, that there is no one equal to Aileh." The next is the three part ''Thaluth ''Avowal. * It begins with the ''Credi Alab. "Allfather Aileh created the heavens and the earth and all living things, he created humankind as his children. * Next is the Credi Abn: "So much did he love his children, that Incarnate Aileh walked the earth as Yesu." * Finally the Credi Rwh: "He dwells not just above. Radient Aileh shines within all humankind." Scripture Cehsilism follows two scriptures. The Kalima is the old surviving fractured gospel translated and pieced together by Cehsil. While some scholars say that Cehsil wanted these to be the only scriptures his church used, in practice they have largely been forgotten by laypeople. The stories are told to the laypeople, like the Creation, the fall of the Giant King, and the trials of the Deathslayer, but the text is primarily used by the clergy. The more widely known scripture is the Volumen, the collected writings and sayings of Cehsil. The most famous part of the Concordiant is the Asma, the 51 Names. Each name is part of a set of three. The first set is the most famous and the one featured in the Thaluth: Allfather, Incarnate, Radience. Composed while he was on the run from Ailewu, each name was meant to symbolize a different aspect of God. It is said that originally there were 36 names but Cehsil destroyed 15 of them in a fit of anger when a follower implied that Cehsil's list was a perfect representation of God. Cehsil threw 15 names in a fire and said that God was infinite. Different cultures and regions prioritize different sets of the names. Priests are required to learn all the names. Ereditas ''' '''History * When Cehsil died, Lucus declared himself Arbitex of Onwe and manged to conquer some of the surrounding Basileates. Lucas appointed Jackin another Disciple, to take his place, which was lucky because Pavos died in battle against a mercenary army hired by slavers. Jackin only served for two years before abdicating, but he was responsible for some important missionary missions that led to the faith spreading throughout Obodios. He appointed Jae-Ho, who is also credited with founding the first church in Veiiun itself. Controversially Jae-Ho appointed his son Yu-Cheon. Yu-Cheon ruled for only a few years. He was succeeded by his son in law Marcus II. * Marcus II started off okay but lost most of the polity when his poor diplomacy ended the alliance with the province of Obodios and deteriorating relations with the Veiiunic Empire, eventually culminating into an Veiiunic incursion into the Polity which led to them losing much of their conquered territory. Marcus II was replaced by his son Judan. The leadership of the Wayr who proceeded to lose the rest of the polity when the Veiiunic Empire finally invaded. Organization The Ereditas today is centered around the Collegium Pius. There are six Pontiffs, one of which is the Pontifect, and one Arbitex. Traditionally, the ranking of the Collegium is Pontifect, Arbitex, Pontiff. The of Pontiffs together act as the head of the Church, and the Pontifect acts as the head of the Pontiffs. The Arbitex represents the Church in political matters. Traditionally either gender may be a Pontiff, though officially only a male may be Arbitex, and unofficially only a male may be Pontifect. Each Pontiff which has a city and a region they are in charge of called a Synod. Whenever the Pontif of a Synod dies, his Clerici Cardinali (Cardinal Clerics) meet with the surviving Pontifs forming a local Collegium. The Collegium is overseen by the Pontifect;together the Collegium choose a new Pontiff. When the Pontifect dies, the Arbitex acts in their place until the Pontif for their seat is chosen, then the Pontiffs elect one of their own to be the new Pontifect. List of Sydnods: Ailewu, The Arbitex has his own Synod in Veiiun. Clerici are split into several ranks, the highest being Clerici Cadinali (informally Cardinals), then Clerici Episcopali (informally Bishops), Cleric Alimi (informally Alims), and simply Clerici, or Clerici Minimi. Otu History * When Jae-Ho appointed his son to be Pontifex, a group of Cehsilins opposed him. This included the supporters of Marcus. Marcus himself remained neutral and preached reconciliation, even though he was against dynastic rule. However, the Party remained a powerful force in internal politics. Wayseekers History * Founded by the Disciples Sean, Jackin, and X, the church of the Waytrek is the second largest Cehsilin denomination. Organization * The Wayseeking is organized into several Faithschools. ** Each school has a set of evolving doctrine regarding both practice and belief. Every Faithschool has a founding creed which outlines their main tenants. Scholars throughout the schools history will write Commentary on the Creed and other religious documents like the writings of Cehsil (the Volumen) and the Kalima. *** There is a special type of Commentary called Sharah ''(شرح). It is considered the most important work a scholar can do. It can even be entered into the school's Canon, so that other scholars will write commentary on it. ''Sharah ''must cite the ''Credi, the Kailma, the Volumen. ** Faithschools are defined by their lineage. Each school can trace its roots to communities founded by the Disciples. *** Schools offer Ijaza licenses based on their lineage, so that every cleric of the school is able to trace their scholarly lineage all the way back to the profit Cehsil. * Clergy includes Elders/Presbetyrs who are liscenced to teach by the schoo such as Bishops, and Magisters, Other clerics include Shepards / Reverands, Deacons, Dervishes, and Preceptors. The Gebluteiche Church * A sect common in the Deepwood. Widely considered heretical. * When the Arbitex cracked down on heritics, a group of unorthodox Cardinals fled into the Deepwood. There they formed a new Diocese with a secret Pontiff called the Cardinal of Oak. ** It is said that they choose an old god of Forest and of Blood, to lead them. Jinsilism Follow the teachings of the god Jinsil and his bretheren. Jinsilists practice generousity and spirtuality and detachtment from instinct and worldly desires. These beliefs are based arround emulating the Binamicha. Scripture * The scripture of Jinsilism is the _______ * It was a series of ballads, poems, and essays written by Jinsil. * Written in Ghari The Churces of the Prawos Bloodline Patheons Once the extended Prawos Patheon was the object of worship for the world's most widespread religion. It revolves around several clans of divine families. Ebanti Family Patheon * Location: once worshipped in Atravedia, the Stormhills, the Thronelands and parts of Kustland. * They worship a family of gods * T * T * T * Vys: Enemy of head god. God of famine and nightmares. Aelius Family Pantheon Selenic Family Pantheon * Location: The Wild Expanse * The worshippers claim that Selene was Aelius's first wife and that he wrongfully abandoned her Lila-Torvald Family Patheon * Lila - Matriarch. Goddess of the sea. Mother of krackens. She carved her husband Torvald from the bones of the great seprent which she slew to make the land of the Saedvjon Peninsula. ** Invoked by sailors, traditionalist nobles, and islander priets. ** While she was the traditional head of the pantheon, her influence began to wane after Ulke became rich and the Sasedvjons made their fortunes on raids, invoking Razernij and Arend more often than her. * Torvald - Lila's husband. His laughter is thunder, lightning is his grin. He lifted the sky islands and fought off the one eyed bronze giant. ** Invoked for mercy from storms and by those facing impossible odds. * Razernij - God of fire. Lila's first son (with Torvald). ** Invoked whenever fire is used, to protect from terrors in the darkness, and for the renewal of spring wildfires. ** Patron of house Vuur. Razernij grew in status considerable when house Vurr took over the Saedvjon peninsula. * Den - Forest queen. Uses wood to make ships. Lila and Torvald's second child. ** Invoked by woodsmen, ship builders, and hunters. * Verstijfd - Lila's enforcer. Has nine eyes (two in normal eye sockets, one on forhead, one on each palm, 1 on each elbow, one in back of head, one on knee (other leg was cut off). He is Torvald's bastard child conceived when he was deceived by the lizard witch of the south swamp. When he swore loyalty to Lila, her first command to him was to kill his mother. He is loyal, rule abiding, efficent, and utterly without mercy. ** Invoked when efficency is needed or order is enforced. ** Became associated with slave ownership when the population of slaves increased drastically during the Vuur nortern empire. * Haaiwarder - Shark tootheed god of the sea. Son (?) of Lila and an Vys. ** Invkoked by sailors who fear monsters, people who want revenge, and those who which to inflict nightmares and tragedy on their enemies. * Botjurk - Razernij and Den were with Lila, visiting her grandfather Death. Razernij saw the most beuatiful women he had ever seen, and convinced his grandfather to let him take her back to marry her. She is silent and wears a dress of bones. ** Invoked by the dying. ** She became thought of as a goddess of mercy for the unheard, especially among slaves. * Arend - God of war, son of Razernij. ** Invoked by warriors, raiders, geketend, and those who love to fight. ** Became more important when raiding became important. * Zuivera - Goddess of healing and vodka. A purveyor of mercy and joy. Daughter of Razernij and Botjurk. ** Invoked by the injurred, the sick, the mad, but also partiers. ** Became associated with freed slaves. * Spalkwijz - The broken god. Maimed in the fight with the rust giants. Husband of Etraan. They say he would cry too but his eyes were pecked out by the starving eagles. ** Invoked by the permanently disabled, the old, and the cynical. Invoked by soldiers who greive fallen comradess. * Etraan - She cries eternally for her lost child, devoured by Haaiwarder. Her tears bring salt to the sea. ** Invoked by the greiving. Also the purveyors of the very profitable salt trade. * Spinrag - Greedy trickester queen. She sells the salt of Etraan's tears. Daughter of Den. ** Invoked by storyellers and buisnessmen. The Mysteries In General * A loose collection of various religions and cults. The Mysteries don't all share a common origin, it's more of an outsiders term used to describe religous orders with some form of selective membership and some degree of secrecy. Narmasar * They worship the god of Fire * First pyromancers ** Pyromancers are forbidden from fighting except for defending holy ground or officially mandated religous wars. *** In truth, Pyromancy is not as useful for combat as legends indicated due to the overarching restrictions of magic and its combat limits. Okuzo * Worship a syncretized form of a couple Prawos gods. ** Udochi: Genderless god of serenity and light ** Syncretized form of the real god Udo (god of peace and harmony) and the Everbright Queen * Argue that tea and coffee are sacred. ** Their temples offer free tea to laborers in the city of ______ Omfel * They beleive that all souls are of equal value. Their followers are extremely careful to not even harm bugs. * They are vegetarians and extreme pacifists. * Omniom ** The Omniom sect beleive that plants and fungi have the same souls and (thus value) as humans and animals. Instead of being vegetarian, some try to miniize death by eating large animals like elpehants and pandas. Talamh Worship Based around woship of the Karanaless The Esr Rites Based on worshipping the Sansibhavana Languages Tarnasian Empire * Lingua Franca: Donnerisch * The Stormhills ** Donnerisch *** Original home of the language * Atravedia ** Lake language (equivalent to Farsi) ** Southern Language ** Khalqi (equivalent to Dari) ** Donnerisch * Saedvjony ** Krijger *** Northern form of Heldens, mutually intelligible, but distinct. Lots of loan words from *** Spoken by nobility and some commoners. **** Most common among commoners in the northern end of the peninsula and the riverland. ** Other commoner language ** Aethic *** Spoken in the eastern islands * Ulke ** Halkar (Equivalent to turkish) * Kustland ** Kustish (eqivalent to Luxembourgish) ** Heldens ** Cinzesa * The Shards ** Heldens (equivalent to dutch) * Cinzahma ** Cinzesa (equivalent to Brazilian portugese) * Gharlahar ** Lahari (equivalent to Pashto) Creatures Dragons Widespread creatures from across the continent. They are flying lizards of various sizes who can breath fire. Western hill drakes, live in the Stormhills, Cinzahma, and parts of Ulke. They live in herds called blazes. They prey on creatures like the Ibex and Markhor. Their weight ranges from 150 to 450 pounds depending on the region. They often prey on human herds. Mountain drakes live in Gharlahar, Austarken, and the mountains near Veiun. They prey primarily on wild yaks and animals herded by humans. Their weight ranges from 450 to 800 pounds, winspan ranges from 10 to 15 meters. These were the dragons tamed by the early Veiunic empire for scouting and intimidation. Iron tooth dragons live in the plains of Atravedia. They hunt elephants. Their weight ranges from 1000 to 2000 pounds. They use their fire breath to light parts of the grass land on fire in order to drive their prey in certain directions. According to legend, and some historians, the Brass emperor tamed some of these plains dragons, and even rode them into battle. Non-Human Civilizations They say that before the First Empire, there wasn't a human born who lived free. All were subjugated by the other creatures, Ogres, the Hirudinea, the Gaunts, The Tuatha de Herne, The Ogres managed to form several empires. The Hirudinea ruled many human herds in the north. The Tuatha de Herne retreated to the heart of several forests after the great fire of the Mythic age. After the invention of agriculture, humans began to outnumber the other species, partially because they could adapt to different biomes and technological circumstances. Ogres Hirudinea It is said that they feed on the life force of humans who are rude to them. Some claim that the kings of Gaurlince are secretly descended from Hirudinea, and let Hirudinea nobles rule in isolated towns, where they prey on the peasantry. Gaunts Long necked, furry humanoids. They live in the mountaints of East Austarkan. Tuatha de Herne They were the closest civilization to the gods. They are the only ones who can produce Aluminum. Magic Principles Magic is a strange branch of the laws of nature that responds to the will of sentient beings. Magic really is weird. On one hand it does not break the laws of reality. Magic follows conservation of energy, and cannot otherwise violate the laws of physics. Sometimes magic even seems downright scientific. It usally seems to follow concrete rules that its users can exploit. On the other hand, the logic of magic is often more poetic than scientific. Magic favors spells that use the number 3 or 7. Magic treats older things as more powerful. Magic is most powerful in things or spaces between two extremes, fire and ice, life and death, sea and land. Magic also seems to favor irony and poetic justice. Applied Magic Spells are constructed out of language. The text of the spell specifies what it does and how. Spells must be logical and specific, but they must also invoke emotions, and fit poetic structures in order for the spell to work. Magic works exponentially better the older the languague used, but since languages change over time, magic users have to reconstuct old languages in order to use them. Complex spells must be written with more and more complext text. In order to have the desired effect in a more reasonable time, magicians learn to assoicate the entire text with a few words or lines, usually the opening lines or chorus from the spell itself. These are the Words of Power associated with wizards. Communication Transporation Engineering Combat For a few key reasons, magic is not very useful in combat. Medicine Natural Magic In General Most academics believe that all the magic that seems to be natural, is actually complex and self sustaining spells from some ancient civilization, perhaps the first Republic of the Gods. Spirts Spirits appear to be sentient/animalistic creatures without physical form. They appear and act upon the world using magic. In actuality, spirits are really extremely complex self sufficent spells from the ancient civilization of the gods. Witchstorms Floating Islands Upside down waterfalls People Travellers Walter Bolton * A Wizard who worked as a successful academic at Reimin universities, he has returned home to the Tarnasian Empire and taken a young Tarnasian charlatan as his guide and aprentice. * Bolton was born as part of the class of Jonkhers, wealthy warriors who were given inherited administration over Imperial Mandates in exchanger for military service (one level above knights). ** Gregory Bolton II had three sons and two daughters. His first son inherited the family title, his second son joined the imperial military, his first daughter went to a local University and joined the Vizirate of Rites, his second daughter was married to a successful bureacraut. Walter was educated at a local Imperial Academy with the goal to become a bureacraut, but instead he was recruited by a professor at a foreign university when Walter was 14. * Walter studied at a prestigious University in Reimin. He studied incredibly heard, eventually learning magic and being accepted into Pagewall University's Holy College of Arcane Arts. ** After officially becoming a Wizard at the age of 26, he worked for the government of Reimin for six years, before returning to Academia to study Geography and Political Systems at the University of Brasspire where he married another Associate Professor. *** He spent the next 20 years mostly in academia, but sometimes taking sabbaticals to work on contracts for the government. He lead the construction of a new bridge on the river _____, using a combination of magic and engineering. * When Bolton was 52, his wife divorced him and he left the university. Initially planning to retire and write, he decided to return to the Tarnasian Empire when he found out his eldest brother had died. Caio Silvia * A young peasant who became a successful Charlatan, he now travels with Bolton the wizard. Tarnasian State Bureacrauts Sharaf Ayadi * A successful Atravedian Prefect from a minor Afandi family. He became powerful after defeating a rebelious Prefect from a much larger Prefecture. * Famously neurotic with posions. His uncle poisoned his family when he was a child. He spend many years posioning himslef in small doses with the goal to build up an immunity. Orhan * A knight loyal to the Prince of Ulke. He has risen to the rank of Captain and now governs his own mandate. Royals Holy Soverign Emperor * Hans Arash Zahir-Sonneliicht XII ** Fourth generation of the combination of Kustish and Atravedian Imperial Lineages Mighty Suzerain Regant * Lowe King of Atravedia, Elephant King King of Ulke King of Gewitthardt Prince of Kustland Prince of the Shards Prince of Cinzahma Prince of Gharlahar Prince of Saedvjony Deep Lore In an alternate version of Earth 2, a colony ship full of powerful scientists and leaders fled the solar system during before third world war. They went ~50 light years away to a new planet which they terraformed. The journey was long and they engineered themselves to be powerful immortals, calling themselves the first ones. Most of the first generation died due to genetic imperfections caused by their experiments. The second generation was long lived but many accidentally killed themselves when trying to increase their perfection. The survivors of the first and second generations ran the terraforming project. In the end, surviving elders and the third generation decided to live as wandering hunter gatherer hedonists. In order to ensure that no other humans would take the planet they populated it with monsters like ogres and dragons. Eventually new humans came and settled the planet fleeing an apocalypse. In this universe, Hans Reichman actually did destroy the earth with an asteroid during the solar war. As a result, the economy and ecology of the solar system was destroyed, Survivors fled the solar system and headed to the rumored location of the terraformed planet. When they reached the planet they established whatever civilizations they could. Within 100 years their power supply. Began to run out. Because all scientific knowledge was stored on computers they were unable to find new power sources. Without their technology humanity fell into a new dark age. Many of them came to worship the first ones who presented themselves as gods. Over the course of 2,000 years new civilizations developed. They learned to take advantage of what they thought of as magic. At this point their technology is roughly similar to Europe and Asia in the 1200s.